


and the song remains the same

by nephilimteas (izusuki)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Wings, Angels, Anger, Angst, British, Canon Character of Color, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Character Death, Dean Winchester Comforts Reader, Death, Drama, F/M, Family, Female Protagonist, Fire, Fluff, Guns, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kinda, Meta, Metafiction, Nephilim, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Female Character, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Sam Winchester, Quote: Family Don't End With Blood (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, References to Supernatural (TV), Resurrection, Romance, Secrets, Slow Burn, Soft Sam Winchester, Spoilers, Stop Hurting Cas 2k16, Tags May Change, Violence, Weapons, What else is new, Winged Castiel, angel reader, dean being angry, messing with the fabric of the universe, prepare yourself, since this basically follows seaons 12-14, there's also a lot of characters, there's going to be a lot of tags, they'll end up being bffs, ty for reading!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 19:59:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izusuki/pseuds/nephilimteas
Summary: You wake up with a gun to your face, and wings on your back.And staring directly at the man you've watched on TV for the past 8 years.





	and the song remains the same

**Author's Note:**

> hi okay so. i haven't written a fanfic in a hot minute, but i've been having this exact dream for like, a month now. seriously. every night, the exact same dream. it's been driving me crazy. i thought that this fic just needed to be born. maybe i'm a prophet hehe
> 
> anyway, about this fic: so in my dreams, i "wake up" after dying, but when i "awaken", i'm lying on the big table in the war room. and i shit myself a little because HOLY SHIT, it's sam and dean and cas, but they're freaking out. and then after lots of explaining and talking we realize that i was brought into this universe from the 'french mistake' universe as an angel and we're not sure who did it. but then i realize...i was brought in in the middle of season 12??? so i know what's going to happen to them, because it's currently season 14 here. 
> 
> so yeah. reader's like a "psychic" angel. i'm not going to go through every single episode of the three seasons that this fic will take place in, just important stuff, yknow? no small cases. 
> 
> there is some canon divergence, because apparently no one except chuck and jack can create new angels, and no one except dreamwalkers, jack, and a spell can cross dimensions, so let's just pretend a lil.
> 
> also, tags and ratings may change. in my dreams i never really get past like mid season 13, so i'm not completelyyyy sure where i'm going with this yet. but sam/reader is endgame. (also, i do ship characters in spn, but since i'm trying to be mainly canon-compliant, i'm not going to change other characters' relationships.)
> 
> last thing - i use (Y/N), and if you use the interactivefics extension, it'll put your name into the story :)

You're crossing the street, not bothering to look for cars as you hear a faint whisper of your name.

 

_“(Y/N), you are needed elsewhere.”_

 

You don’t feel the truck as it slams into your side.

 

-

 

And then you sit up, gasping, as if you’ve just been born and you’re taking your first breath. You open your eyes, and you’re looking directly into the barrel of a pistol. Your eyes focus past the gun in your face, and then you’re stunned.

 

_Dean Winchester is aiming a gun at your head._

 

“Who are you?” You turn your head to the left slightly, and you see his brother.

 

“Sam?” Your voice is slightly rough from disuse, but you’re pretty sure you couldn’t form enough words to say anything else anyway. You feel a sort of fog in your mind, and it’s hard to focus. Dean cocks his gun, and your attention is drawn back to the more imminent situation.

 

“How do you know him? Who are you? And how did you get in here?” Dean sounds pissed, so you try to collect your thoughts quickly, knowing exactly how terrifying he can get. You glance around, and see the war room, in real life, and it’s so much bigger than you would've dreamed. You’re sitting on top of the map table, in a short white dress. You briefly wonder why you’re not wearing shoes. Castiel stands to your right, and you can see them. His wings.

 

“Cas.” Dean seems a little bit shocked when you speak again, this time saying his best friend's nickname, but his hand doesn’t move. “Why can I see your wings?” Castiel’s eyes widen and his feathers ruffle. You lightly gasp and turn back to the man in front of you. “Sorry, Dean, I-” As you talk, it feels easier to focus, like you can collect your thoughts better, “I’m just surprised to see you, and I don’t know how I got here, and I can’t seem to focus properly…” You look up at him, and he doesn’t lower the gun, but his eyes soften.

 

“Okay then, first question. Who are you?” He definitely sounds less angry and more confused, and you relax a little.

 

“Um, my name is (Y/N). I’m human, and you can test me if you want.” Both Sam and Dean look surprised, but Sam goes to get the usual tests. Cas tilts his head.

 

“I don’t think you are.” He says, slowly, and Dean is immediately on edge again. You look at him, confused.

 

“But... I am. Or, at least, I was?” You remember that humans cannot see Cas’ wings, and you become a little alarmed. “I am human, I was walking home from work and I crossed the street, and I-” Pausing, you remember. Getting hit by the truck, the driver half asleep, and the whisper. Dean seems to sense your terror, and puts his gun away.

 

“So you died.” You nod slowly, and make eye contact with him.

 

“Funny enough, that’s not what I’m struggling to wrap my mind around right now.” Sam walks back in, arms full of holy water and knives. Cas furrows his brow and Dean looks at you, clearly waiting for you to continue. “So, uh, remember when Balthazar sent you to an alternate universe? Where Supernatural was a TV show?” Sam puts everything on the table and they both nod.

 

“That’s my universe.”

 

-

 

“So let me get this straight. You’re from a universe where our lives are just a tv show, and you died mysteriously there, and then you were resurrected here?” Dean looks like you’re telling him that he had four heads. He’s kind of sweating, and pacing a lot, and you look at Sam, who isn’t doing much better. He’s just sitting at the table and staring off into space. Cas is pretty calm, considering.

 

“I think so. But I think I’m different now. First of all, this wasn’t what I was wearing when I died. I definitely would’ve been wearing shoes. Second, I can see Cas’ wings. Clear as day. And I’m not blind like Pamela, so there’s something fishy there. Not to mention, Cas says I’m not human anymore.” Sam looks up at you at Pamela’s name, and you realize it might be weird to meet someone who knows everything about you. The thought is unsettling.

 

Cas nods. “My best guess...is that she’s an angel. She has wings. But no one I know can just create angels. No one living, anyway.” Dean looks at him, and furrows his brow. Castiel continues, “Chuck could, obviously, and so could Death. But you killed him, Dean, so I’m not sure who could have made (Y/N) into an angel, let alone bring her into this universe. I didn’t even know you could cross without strong magic.”

 

Your mind catches on Cas’ words. “What about Billie?” You find yourself saying, looking at the angel. “Could she create angels?”

 

Sam speaks up, for the first time. “Billie? But she’s dead. Cas just killed her, maybe two days ago. And why would a reaper be able to create angels?” His tone stops you dead. Cas  _just_  killed Billie?

 

“Hold on-” You start, catching everyone’s gaze, “did you and Dean just escape from the secret base in the mountains?” Sam nods, and you can physically feel yourself go lightheaded. Sam must notice, because he reaches out an arm to steady you. His hand is warm and soft on your bare arm, and you resist the urge to sigh in content. “Maybe this is the craziest part. Actually, maybe I am dead. Maybe this is heaven. Or, maybe this is hell. I think I’m crazy-” You start to babble, and Dean interrupts.

 

“What, (Y/N)? Did the show not get this far in our lives?” Tilting your head, you stare at his smirk, panic obvious in your eyes. His face drops immediately.

 

“No, the opposite. The show was much further along than you. Maybe a good two years. The episode where you two escape, it’s in the middle of season 12. In my world...we just finished season 14.” You feel terrified, remembering what team free will was about to go through, with Lucifer, and Jack, and alternate universes, and worst of all, Michael.

 

All three men look visibly shocked. No one speaks for a good two minutes. It feels like an eternity. Dean clears his throat. “So, that means you know what happens. With Kelly.”

 

You nod your head slowly. “I don’t...I don’t know if I should tell you.” Sam’s hand recoils from your arm, and you immediately miss the warmth of it. “It’s just...a lot of shit goes down. In the next two years, I mean. I don’t know if I should mess with time like that.” Dean looks upset, but Cas clears his throat.

 

“I agree with (Y/N). Knowing what happens and changing how we get there would change the fabric of time in ways I don’t understand.” He says reluctantly, clearly not trying to anger Dean. You gasp lightly, an idea forming in your mind. Everyone looks at you.

 

“I know who I can ask.” You say, standing up. “But I can’t tell you.” Sam grabs your arm again, and even though it’s to keep you where you are, it’s gentle.

 

“And why not?” He says, and you can hear a small amount of worry in his voice. Is he worried for you? In the corner of your eye, you see Dean look at you expectantly.

 

“You don’t know them yet. You haven’t met them, and you won’t, not for another year or so. Trust me, I shouldn’t change that.” Sam looks satisfied with that answer, and slowly drops his hand from your arm, and you already miss it. Turning to Dean, you wring your hands in front of you. “I don’t know if I’m an angel or what, but I would really appreciate if I could stay in one of the rooms in the bunker. At least until I figure out why I’m here. Because,” you sigh, “I’m definitely supposed to meet you three.” Dean nods and looks at Sam, and Sam turns to you.

 

“Of course you can stay here, (Y/N). I’ll show you a room you can have.” He stands and starts to walk away, so you assume he wants you to follow. Your bare feet are freezing on the cold stone floor, and Sam finally realizes that you have no shoes on.

 

“Hey, later, we should go out and get you some clothes, or something. If you are an angel, you won’t really need it, but…” He trails off, not really knowing where to finish his sentence. You chuckle.

 

“I’m not sure what’s going on, but I definitely know that I want shoes. And some other clothes. This dress, uh, doesn’t cover much.” You say, eyes drifting to the side. He looks down at your bare thighs and gulps. He turns away, continuing to walk.

 

You reach room 22, and Sam stops. You grab his arm before he can open the door, and he looks at you, confused. “Uh…” You look up at him, “someone...important uses that room soon. I...don’t know if changing that would change important parts of the future.” He nods and walks farther, passing the room you know is his and stopping in front of room 20.

 

“Is this one okay?” He says, hand on the doorknob. You nod, and he opens the door and flicks the light on. “I’ll give you new sheets, because these definitely haven’t been used in a long time.” You sit at the desk and look at him standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. Before he has the chance to say anything else, you feel a need to get him to stay and talk to you.

 

“Hey, Sam?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Do you know what the worst part of this is? To me, at least?” You say quickly, nervousness seeping into your words. “I know that Dean won’t like me. And I know that the both of you will be mad at me most of the time.” Avoiding his eyes, you look at your bare feet and push a lock of your hair behind your ear.

 

“Why do you think that?” Sam Winchester, of all the people in this world, sounds almost...small. Your head whips up and he looks sad.

 

“Because...when things happen, when it gets hairy...if I don’t give you guys a heads up on things…” You try to convey your distress to him, but he just looks confused. “What I mean is...if I don’t end up giving you three a play-by-play on the next two years of your lives, you’re going to be mad at me when bad things happen. When I could’ve prevented them, but didn’t, because I don’t want to mess with time.”

 

Sam looks down. His hair falls forward, and you want to run your fingers through it. He sighs softly. “(Y/N), I can’t...speak for Dean. But I know me and Cas understand where you’re coming from.” You don’t believe him, and you know that even though he says this, he’ll be upset when Lucifer kills Castiel, or when Mary gets stuck in the other universe, or when Jack loses his grace, or when Michael possesses Dean. But for the moment, you let his sentiment soothe you.

 

“Thanks. I, um, I’m going to call that person I was talking about. I don’t think you should be here for it.” Sam nods and walks towards the door.

 

“When you’re done, come look for me. I’ll be in the library.” You smile at him, and he leaves, shutting the door behind him. You sigh and stand up.

 

“Billie?”

 

And with a soft whoosh noise, she’s there. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope u enjoy this, and would LOVE to hear any thoughts/comments/feedback !! you can leave a comment or hit me up on twitter. my @ is izusuki :)


End file.
